Saving Emmett
by Messers Prongs-Lily-Prongs
Summary: My eye view of what happened when Rosalie saved Emmett. No worries, he still gets attacked by a bear and everything. One-shot story.


**Saving Emmett **

**Rosalie's View (One-Shot)**

_Summary-_

_My eye view of what happened when Rosalie saved Emmett. No worries, he still gets attacked by a bear and everything. One-shot story._

"Carlisle!" I called out as I got into the front room.

Carlisle came out of nowhere, as he always does.

"I'm going hunting," I told him and he frowned in reply.

The last time I went hunting by myself I almost killed a human and that would have been a disaster and we would have had to move again.

Edward, my good-for-nothing older brother, had read my thoughts and had come after me just in time to save the human.

I was supposed to wait for Esme to come back from shopping but my thirst had gotten ahead of my patience.

I'll clear it out for you, I'm a vampire and so are my adopted family: Carlisle, Esme and Edward, they have been "vegetarians" longer than I have and I was the new addition to the family or coven as most of our kind put it.

"Wait for Edward to go with you," Carlisle ordered.

"No I'll be fine, honestly, Carlisle," I pleaded with him.

Carlisle hesitated for a second, and then sighed.

"Okay but stay away from the highway and the mountain paths," Carlisle ordered.

"Alright, whatever," I said, waving it away with a wave of my hand.

I walked out the door and to the edge of the clearing, before I sped up into an effortless sprint.

I was about two miles south when I heard someone yelling in pain from up ahead, I sniffed the air and realised that it was a human.

I continued slowly and quietly, which was no hard task, into the clearing ahead, and then I wished I hadn't.

The human was a fully grown man, about five years older than I was frozen into, and a huge bear was attacking him.

The man was covered in blood and then I realised that his smell wasn't very appetizing to me.

I stepped into the clearing before going into a crouch and then I pounced at the bear wrestling it with not much difficulty to the ground.

When the bear was well and truly dead I turned around to find the man on the ground, unconscious.

I looked him over, deciding wether to help him or not.

Then his face brang a memory from my human life up in my head.

_Little Henry._

I held my breath, just in case, and I picked the man up.

He wasn't heavy at all to me, being a vampire and all.

Then I started running back to the house.

"Carlisle!" I called as I sprinted through the front door.

Carlisle, Esme and Edward were there and they stared at the man I was carrying.

Carlisle cleared his throat and looked away from the human to look at Esme.

"Take Edward hunting, would you Esme?" Carlisle suggested.

Esme nodded as she started to push Edward out the glass back door.

Edward continued to stare at the human, hungrily, his eyes black-shot.

Then Esme and Edward disappeared out of the house.

Carlisle turned back to me and sighed.

"Rose, you should know better than this," Carlisle said, "What exactly do you want me to do with him?" he asked.

"Save him, duh?" I exclaimed.

"Rose, listen to his heart beat, he's almost dead," Carlisle replied, pointing that fact out.

"You saved me," I suggested.

"I'll see what I can do," Carlisle said, taking the man out of arms and he carried him upstairs.

Unsatisfied with his promise, I followed him up the stairs and into his office.

Carlisle then started licking all cuts and opened skin.

Then he injected a needle into the man's arm.

"What is that?" I asked, horrified.

"It's just Morphine, Rose," Carlisle replied as he took the needle out and put it aside.

Then he bent over the human and bite into his neck. After a few seconds, which was enough time for the venom to enter the humans shoulder he pulled away. A wild face had replaced his usual calm expression. I had never seen him with this face before but it was gone after a few seconds. The morphine hadn't seemed to work because the human was now gasping in pain.

"I was going to wait until you had gotten a little better at controlling your thirst before I brang someone else into the family Rose," Carlisle stated his plans, "Well now you'll have someone new to share your hardships with."

"Do you know him, Carlisle?" I asked.

"Dr. Brangel saw him about a month ago for a vicious looking bear scratch and Arnold said he was going to go find the bear."

"What's his name?" Rosalie asked.

"I'll ask Arnold because I'm not sure. I think its Em-male, Emm-aten something like that, his last name is McCarty," Carlisle answered.

* * *

I could feel nothing but excruciating pain all the way through my body then suddenly all the pain relocated to my throat. That's when I started hearing voices, people speaking. At first they didn't make any sense to me and then they became clearer.

"His name is Emmett McCarty," a male voice said.

"Rosalie, you are a complete imbecile," another male voice exclaimed.

"Shut up Edward," a girl replied.

"Edward, Rosalie, enough please," another female ordered.

The pain in my throat grew stronger and worse. Soon it became annoying.

"He's almost done," the first male stated.

Then my eyes shot open and in front of me were the Cullen family. Edward Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Esme Cullen and Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Edward was the only one who looked unhappy, while Carlisle looked wary.

"Emmett," Carlisle said slowly, "You're alright son."

I looked from one person to the other and then when I locked my eyes on Rosalie I couldn't look away.

Rosalie smiled sweetly in reply and came up closer. Carlisle frowned at Rosalie disapprovingly but she ignored him.

_What's happened to me?_

"You're one of us," Edward replied to my thoughts.

"So what is that exactly?" I asked, confused and frightened.

"A vampire," Carlisle answered.


End file.
